


The Barrier

by writefriend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writefriend/pseuds/writefriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore pondering his last day to himself, about all he lost, and what he has to gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Spoilers below.

Feeling the soft, gentle beams of magic light pouring through the window on my face just reminds me I wake up alone every day. It used to bother me, but it’s the norm now. It’s more of an inconvenience, actually.   
  
When my feet hits the floor, the old floorboard below me squeaks. It used to sometimes stir her up in the morning, or sometimes when he gets up before we do I hear his footsteps down the hallway to our door, busting it in to greet us a good morning, but I guess it’s alright now since I have nobody to worry about waking up.  
  
The smell of my breakfast and cup of morning tea reminds me that I used to drink dried blackroot tea. How it was bitter but oddly refreshing and his face squirming from trying to sample it was endearing. I sometimes chuckle about it even today, but I just can’t bring myself to even shrug at the memory. No interesting conversations about what will go on today, no goofy stories, just the sound of myself chewing on a dry piece of toast. Today the tea taste a bit colder than yesterday.   
  
As I walk to the throne room, it was with my beautiful bride walking along side with me. She would ask me if I knew that snails do not make good shoelaces and I would chuckle, replying that I did not. She would smirk and tug at my ear playfully. Today, I walk with nobody but my shadow, who rather hugs the walls than stay close to my body. The shallow, bleak halls dinning my footsteps replaced the melodized laughter that once decorated the area, the very chortles that made the castle a bit more beautiful.   
  
As I sat down in my chair to wait for Undyne to arrive, I look around the throne room. Flowers. Beautiful, butter yellow flowers. The soft light that glows reflects on the pollen, making this room seem a little more… aberrantly charming. What is this strange magic? It seems as if it brings a little bit more life into this already floral room. I couldn’t help but to smile at that. And I found myself instead of frolicking in my sorrows, I will frolic in these flowers. The ones that brings back the memories. Some damning, some…bittersweet. But, no matter. I shall tend to this life.   
  
Ah, footprints! Must be Undyne coming down the corridor. Or…hm. It seems to be a rush. Probably her morning exercise or she is trying to sneak up on me again. Maybe if I pretend that I'm working...  
  
Hum de dum dum…   
  
…  
  
 _Oh._   
  
This must be the human I was hearing about. The one that has quite a reputation for being nice. And yet…no, I have to do this.   
  
Am I a coward? Yes, I am. But maybe I can…push it away. They’re a decent person after all, according to the reports. Maybe some tea before we…get this over with.   
  
No. No. They seem…determined. More than the others. They want to end this. I…guess I do too. I guess I want to finish it and either live with this sin or die with it. I made a promise to my people, the people I gave a promise to that I will give them freedom. The freedom to go back to the surface. To not fear what the damned humans did long ago.   
  
But…  
  
…people can change, right?   
  
I’m…sorry. I don’t want to do this. I am lying to myself. I don’t want to be this…this murderer. I am not strong to stop what I started, but I can’t be seen as weak if I killed the sixth but not the seventh.   
  
I’m sorry, Chara. You fell down here, and we took you in as…one of our own. Your people did so much to us, causing us this hell…but we saw past that with you.   
  
I’m sorry, my son, Asriel. Your death has haunted me ever since that dreadful day. You were my first born.   
  
And…   
  
…I’m sorry, Toriel. My dear, sweet Tori. You used to love me, before I turned into this literal monster. And I don’t blame you. I just wish I could had listened to you. It’s time to face the barrier. Our only path to freedom, but at the cost of starting with absolutely nothing but this sin crawling down my back. I never thought I would see this day. I think that’s what the human thinks too.  
  
My back is against the wall now. This is it. Even this trident feels heavy with sin in my hands…but…  
  
 _“Human. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye.”_


End file.
